jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LITTLE Oxygen/Została Tylko Stara Pamięć
Sceny drastyczne? Nie wiem, ale się przygotuj ;) . . . "Biegnij chłopcze biegnij, a może znajdziesz swój los Biegnij chłopcze biegnij, a może nie spotka cię martwy cios Biegnij chłopcze biegnij, a może odzyskasz swój czas" .'' ''. Każdy z nas zna historię o Szczerbatku i Czkawce. Wspaniałej, pełnej przyjaźni. Oboje zjednoczyli wioskę Berk 7 lat temu. I od 7 lat rozgrywa się tam koszmar. Wikingowie nie są już wikingami. Smoki nie są smokami. Berk nie jest już Berk. Wszystko o co walczyła wspomniana dwójka przemineło. Zniknęło, tak jak jedzienie z miski wygłodniałego psa. Berk zniknęło. . . "Powiedz prosze, gdzie są me ukochane Tam, gdzie łuski lśnią A ostrze miecza wydaje swój ostatni modlitewny głos" .'' ''. Niedaleko wioski jest las. Czarny, mroczy. Wiele razy widziano tam ową dziewczynę. Była piękna, a mimo młodego wieku szybka i zwinna. Blond włosy związane były w przecudny warkocz, z pasemkami w kolorze brązu i bieli, a niebieskie oczy rozświetlały jej bladą twarz. Pewnie spytasz, co ona ma z tą historią wspólnego. Otóż, sami odpowiedź znajdzcie na to pytanie. Bo oto przygoda, która ma trudne przesłanie. . . "Smierć nie jest zła. '' ''To kuzynka snu, nie trzeba sie jej bać, lecz na przeciw niej stać." . . Chłopak siedział na krześle, przez co wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej kruchego niż zazwyczaj. Mimo 22 lat na karku i 180 cm wzrostu, był niczym mała drzazga w porównaniu do wielkiego, drewnianego przedmiotu. Akurat rysował swojego śpiącego przyjaciela, a w oczach miał łzy. Rękę miał całą w bandarzach, przez którą już przesiąkała ciemnoczerwona krew, ale rysował dalej. Zgięta pozycja też dawała się we znaki jego zastałym mięśniom. Zatrząsł się strasznie i zakaszlał. Jego wychudzone ciało drżało niekontrolowanie, a włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła. -Jeszcze tylko trochę, przyjacielu - wychrypiał, zwracając się w stronę czarnego gada. Stworzenie spojrzało na niego zielonymi ślepiami i warknęło głęboko. On też już miał dość. Chłopak odgarnął ranną ręką ciemne włosy i nakreślił pare lini na zmiętym papierze. Odsunął od siebie kartkę i spojrzał na nią uważnie, a gdy nie zauważył żadnych niezgodności, wstał płynnie mimo okropnego stanu i podszedł do szafy. Smoczysko uważnie śledziło każdy jego krok, a wzrok miał wygłodniały. Jednak stara przysięga nadal obowiązywała, dlatego pozostał w miejscu i tylko od czasu do czasu zerkał na swojego towarzysza niedoli jak na ulubioną ofiarę. Jego przyjaciel zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Najwyraźniej czuł jego wzrok na sobie, ponieważ drżącymi rękoma zdjął białą koszulkę. Bliżej przyjrzał się bliznom na jego plecach, wyraźnie poszarpanych i ciągnących się od barków aż do paska luźnych spodni. Wiedział, gdzie się kończą. I za każdym razem, gdy je widział, chciał pozabijać okropne osoby. Odkąd oboje zabili złą królową, nastąpił koniec sojuszu ze skrzydlatymi bestiami. Wikingowie złapali wszystkich jeźdźców i pozamykali ich w izolatkach razem z ich bestiami, jak określali smoki. Inne uciekły. . . "Poznaj pana Czasu, który ucieka nieubłaganie, zbliżajac cię do czegoś, co znane jest jako pani Śmierć." . . Dziewczynka uważnie obserwowała z daleka każdy ruch bruneta. Wiedziała, że chłopak cierpi. I inni też cierpią. Jednak nic nie zrobiła. Nadal trwała przy chłopaku, którego wyrzekł się własny ojciec. -Tam jest! - usłyszała donośny głos jednego ze strażników, ale wzrok nadal miała skierowany w stronę okna. Chłopak patrzył na nią, a jego usta drgnęły lekko i uniosły się ku górze. Rozpoznał ją. Jego zielone oczy skanowały jej twarz uważnie, a potem skinął głową. Żegnał się. Na zawsze. Dziewczyna, z uśmiechem na ustach, przeszła zwinnie po gałęzi drzewa i rzucając ostanie spojrzenie brunetowi, ruszyła biegiem omijając rzucane w jej stronę topory. . . Bo czasem trzeba dać komuś odejść. . . Blond włosa usiadła obok smoka z niebieskimi łuskami i oparła się o jego bok. W ciemności oczy jej lśniły, a czarne krawiasze maskowały dłonie tak, by zlewały się w jedno z mrokiem nocy. Uśmiechnęła się bezwiednie, gdy poczuła dudnienie w piersi jej przyjaciółki. Potem zamknęła oczy i ujrzała zielony szmaragd, który w ciągu kilku sekund stracił swój piękny, urzekający czar. Otworzyła oczy i westchnęła. Wiedziała. -Już czas - powiedziała, a jej głos rozniósł się echem po jaskini. Spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę, która patrzyła na nią ze smutkiem. -Już czas - powtórzyła, a smoczyca wstała i rozłożyła skrzydła. Blondynka poszła w jej ślady i wyciągając do niej rękę, czekała, aż nie poczuje suchych, aczkolwiek miękkich łusek. Opuszkami palców przesunęła po rogu na jej nosie. -Do zobaczenia w Vallhali, kochana. - wymruczała, przytulając smoka i zaśmiała się ochryple. Widać było, że dawno się nie śmiała. Teraz, gdy miała już pewność, wiedziała, że i tak to będzie jej ostatni śmiech w życiu. Sięgnęła do torby, a potem wyciągnęła rękę, trzymając pewien przedmiot. Światło odbiło się od ostrza, a dziewczyna rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie smokowi, wbiła go sobie prosto w pierś. Upadła na kolana i osunęła się na ziemię. Krew lała się spod stali. Zanim zalała ją ciemność, zdołała wykrztusić '-Kocham cię, Czkawka.' . . "W końcu uległem, chwyciłaś mnie za ręke, W oddali usłyszałem jakąś smutną piosenkę, I gdy z Tobą opuszczałem swe posłanie, Słowa wydały się wyraźne - wieczny spoczynek racz mu dać Panie..." . . Chłopak spojrzał na czarnego smoka i uśmiechnął się smutno. -Już czas, kolego. To był znak, smok zawarczał. Jego źrenice stały się cienkie jak igły, zmarszczył nos. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. '-Kocham cię, Astrid'. To było ostatnie, co powiedział. Potem smok odbił się od spróchniałych desek i powalił chłopaka na ziemię. Dał się ponieść się żądzy, swojej drugiej naturze. Złapał chłopaka za gardło, poczuł krew i dalej chyba wiecie, co się stało. Dwoje ukochanych, rozdzielonych przez koszmar. Razem się spotkali, ale nie w tym świecie. To się nazywa poświęcenie. . . Są dwie przyjaciółki. Takie różne, a jednak powiązane. Jedna ci coś daje, druga zabiera. Przy jednej krzyczysz, błagasz. A druga cię z cierpienia wybawia. Tak, dobrze myślisz. To życie i śmierć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania